The Thief Chronicles (I): Son of a Thief
by Nixter97
Summary: *Book 1* Sly finds out he has a son with Carmelita, which has him overjoyed. However, his parental skills are put to the test when a new foe rises to steal his son away. With the help of his gang, Sly will put an end of this monster, whatever it takes. (RATED "M" for sexual themes, drug references/use, language, violence, blood, and disturbing/dark scenes)
1. It Started with a Meeting

**Son of a Thief**

 **Chapter 1: It Started With a Meeting...**

Kevin Trox sat in his black car, keeping his eye on the bank. Not too long ago, the last customer left the building. Now he was waiting for the perfect time to strike. For _them_ to strike, to be exact because he has a crew. Before plotting this, Kevin decided to travel all the way to North America - to New York city - to smuggle some of the largest banks. Tonight was his first night, and he'll be damned if he doesn't get away with this. He's got a perfect team, the right weapons and gadgets, and the stealth to get away with this.

The clock stroked 11:00 PM when the last of the employees emerged from the doors. The chilly winter air breathed snowflakes as she, an female employee, started making her way down the street. Her boots crunched under the snow. This pleased Kevin. He brings his finger to his earpiece.

"This operation's a go," he says. "Is the security cameras dealt with?"

 _"Yes,"_ came another voice. _"We've successfully taken control of the cameras. All we need to do now is break into the vault."_

"Be sure to be prepared," says Kevin as he steps out of his car, loading his hand pistol with his black gloved hands. "I don't want any unnecessary complications. If we see any guards, we kill them. Leave no survivors."

 _"Of course,"_ says the voice. _"Tyler and I are in position by the vault. Benny is waiting for you by the main doors, ready to let you in, boss. And as for Jay, he's in the control room, just like you ordered."_

Kevin smirked. "Excellent job, Martin."

As soon as Kevin makes it to the door, the doors open revealing a hound dog dressed in black, holding two small hand pistols. "Great to see you, boss." the hound greets in a gargoyle voice.

"I want you in the car," Kevin demands as he makes his way out of the room. "Let us know if any cops are on their way. This needs to be a clean getaway, understand?"

"Of course," the hound agreed before the two departed.

Kevin makes his way down the halls. Making a right turn, he pushes the elevator button to go to the bottom floor - where their target is. The elevator doors eventually open, revealing a women holding files. She screams faintly when she sees Kevin and tries to run away, but Kevin's bullet gets to her first, and she falls down. Dead.

"What the hell?" Kevin growled into his earpiece. "Jay, I thought Martin said you were in the control room. If there are any cops down in the basement, and they've heard that gunfire, I swear-"

 _"No cops, I swear!"_ Interrupted Jay - a chipmunk. _"Not yet, at least. That lady just walked in here. It would seem she was trying to get some last minute work done."_

Kevin snickered. "Oopse,"

Eventually, he meets up with Martin - a snow leopard, and Tyler - an ape, at the vault's door. Martin nods at Tyler, who prepares to set up the bomb.

"Jay, do a double check on the alarms." Orders Tyler.

Kevin nods at Martin. "Saw anyone as I made my way down here?"

Martin shrugged. "No one, boss."

"Aaaaaannnnnd...done!" Kevin and Martin looks over at Tyler, who sets the timer on for 10 seconds. "Quickly, get out of the way! She's gonna blow!"

In a rush, the trio make their way out of the room, and into the hallway. There, they covered their ears, and began counting down...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

 _ **BOOM!**_

The vault's door exploded open, and Kevin laughed.

"Nicely work, boys! Now, fill the bags up! I want to get back to the hideout before the alarms start working again!"

Tyler and Martin nod. "Yes, Sir!"

Kevin sighs as he leans against the bricked wall. It's been one hell of a heist, but it's about time that it ended. He needed to move on to another bank tomorrow night, and this was just the beginning. After a few minutes, there was nothing but dead silence. Frowning, Kevin realized that the sound of stuffing money into the duffer bags had mysteriously vanished. What was going on in there?

"What's taking you chumps?!" Kevin exclaims, making his way into the vault. "How hard is it to stuff money into-" he stops when he sees the sight in front of him.

Tyler and Martin were knocked out.

"Jay," Kevin says into his earpiece. "What just happened?! Tyler and Martin are laying on the ground here, out like lights! I swear-" He stopped, hearing nothing but static. "Jay? JAY! Answer me, damn-it! Or else your pay from this heist will be cut!" And again, the static continued.

Okay, now _this_ was just getting weird.

The red fox began to slightly panic. He grabs one of the already half-full bags of money, and starts sprinting out of the basement and towards the elevator doors. "C'mon, damn-it!" he barks, rapidly pushing the button. When the elevator doors finally did open, Kevin wasted no time. He quickly got in, and started pushing the lobby button.

As the elevator doors closed and the went up, Kevin tried to get a hold of Benny. No answer from him, either, it seemed.

 _I swear, if that son-of-a-bitch left, I'm going to kill him_. Kevin thought.

The elevator doors opened, and Kevin quickly made his way outside where the car is at. When he got into the drivers' seat, he noticed that in the passenger seat, Benny was knocked out as well.

Kevin frowned. "What the hell?"

Just then, two arms emerged from the back of his seat, and Kevin was being held down by one arm, and his mouth was being covered with a rag by the other. He struggled - trying to break free - when suddenly, everything went black.

He was out like a light.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Wake up, Mister Trox. We've got much to discuss..."

Kevin groaned as he opened his eye. He was currently laying on the cold, metal floor. He eventually got the strength to sit up, but once he did, he noticed six other people were in the room with him. One of them was a tall, brown-furred male wolf with blue eyes and was dressed in a black jumpsuit like him. The other was a large black bat with blood-red eyes; he was hanging upside down. Leaning against the wall was a female yellow leopard with light brown hair, which was up in a pony tail, and blue eyes. She wore a dark brown tank top with a black leather jacket over it. She wore matching black finger-less gloves with matching black boots and had matching black pants that exposed her belly and some of her shin. The other woman was a white fluffy female cat with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a sky blue jumpsuit. The last one was a female skunk in a dark green jumpsuit with lighter green lines on each side of her jumpsuit. Her grey hair reached down to her lower shoulders, and on her palms was a small circular device.

Kevin looks around at these people, then focuses on the shadowy figure in front of them. All he could see where red eyes, a large, scaly grey tail, and what looked like clawed hands.

"Who _are_ you?" Kevin demanded. "And _where_ am I?! I was in the middle of a-"

"I've got a better offer for you than some silly little bank heist, Mister Trox. That's child's play compared to what I've got in store." The figure hissed.

The female leopard leaned off the wall and made her way to the center of the room, where Kevin was. Her eyes don't leave the shadowy figure. "Now that we're all hear - against our own will, obviously - could you _please_ tell us what we're doing here _now_?!" She demands in a Spanish accent.

The male brown wolf nods. "I'm missing a kidnapping, because of you!"

"My fashion show..." The white fluffy cat says. "It was my perfect cover..."

"I'm starving, thanks to you..." The giant black bat growls. "And when I miss my dinner, I get more dangerous to be around than _ever_..."

" **SILENCE!** " The shadowy figure growls, making them all stop complaining immediately. "I've been watching all six of you," the figure begins. "and you each have skills that I need to get what I want."

The female skunk lifts an unimpressed eyebrow. "Skills for _what_?"

"Turn around, and you all shall find out..." The figure demands.

They do as he says and turns around, seeing an alligator guard in an isolation chamber. Just then, green toxin appears inside, changing the guard. He kicks, screams, and carries on until he transforms into a hybrid - a mix of an alligator, dog, snake, and shark. He begins to go insane before a small bomb is dropped inside, exploding, killing the guard in the process.

The six of them continues to stare at the chamber in utter shock. Petrified of that scene, the six of them are pondering of what this shadowy figure may do to them. However...

" _That_ demonstration was just a test of what is to come," The shadowy figure says, breaking their trains of thoughts.

Well that's good.

The large bat turns to face him first. "What just happened?!"

"That gas transformed him into a monster - a hybrid that has lost control of any common sense, and has became a vicious animal, on the path of great destruction." The shadowy figure explains.

"What exactly do you plan to do with... this toxin?" Asks the female skunk.

"As I said - each of you have your own special skills in making anything in my operation possible. Heather Grey," he says, referring to the skunk. "You specialize in science and creating the toxin that you use from those little devices from each of your palms. I need you to take control of creating more of this toxin. I need you to take over my toxin factory in Russia. It's currently in production, but it will be ready in three years."

Their eyes widen.

" _Three years_?!" David exclaimed. "You want us to be your slaves for _three years_?!"

"SILENCE!" The shadowy figure boomed, shutting them all up. "Something big as this requires patents and time. Now then, Jenifer..." he motioned his hand to the female leopard. "I hear you're an export assassin. I need you to lead my men if anyone where to stay in my way; train them. Be their instructor."

Jenifer nodded hesitantly. "Of... of course..." she says.

"As for you, Cindy..." the Shadowy figures says to the female white cat. "You'll need to go undercover for me. I need more blood. From a hybrid."

" _More blood_?" Perry asked, gawked. "Blood is _my_ specialty!"

"Perhaps," The shadowy figure agreed. "But I need a target before I send in a hunter. That toxin-" he points towards the chamber where his guard was transformed. "was made up from the blood of someone...who was close to me. That someone was a hybrid - a mix of two completely separate species. That person...is no more. But I was able to collect enough blood to test on. I could manage to create enough toxin for one test."

"Who was this person?" Cindy asked.

"That's none of your concern," The figure sneered. "All you need to worry about is locating a specimen who's DNA is completely made up of two different species. And _that's_ where you come in, Perry..." the figure's attention was drawn to the giant bat. "Once my target is located, you'll be responsible for hunting _it_ down... _alive_. Kevin and David will assist you, for I've heard of their skills in stealing.. .And I'm sure that kidnapping won't be so different, now is it?"

Kevin shrugged. "If you say so..."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Oookaaayyy ...and just what will _you_ being doing during all of this?"

"You're taking control of my factory, but you'll need another professional scientist to assist you in the process of producing enough toxin. You produce the toxin in Russia, and here in Tokyo, I shall distribute it - fixing it into my own weapons - into my own machine, which will be deployed in Paris, France - on top of the Eiffel Tower. From that height, my toxin shall spread from coast-to-coast, and the world will be filled with hybrid creators - monsters that will tare each other apart."

"But wouldn't we get effected, too?" Cindy asks.

"You each will be given an ejection that will prevent you from getting effected. I've figured this all out. I just need you each to help make my plan happen."

"And what if we don't want to?" Questioned Jenifer.

The shadowy figure didn't even need to speak to answer that one. He simply points towards the chamber where his guard was effected. All six of them turn around to see the damage that toxin can do to you and swears to never question this guy - whoever he was - again. This person was bad news, and they knew that if they ever wanted to survive, they needed to do as he says without questions.

"Okay, you got us there..." Kevin says. "Just one question, though...Who _are_ you?"

"My name..." the shadowy figure emerges from the shadows, revealing to be a giant komodo dragon in a while lab coat. "is Dr. Terakhir. But as of now...you can simply refer to me as your 'boss'. Do you _all_ understand and _what_ you're required to do?"

Kevin, David, Cindy, Perry, Jenifer, and Heather all exchange glances at each other. They were about to agree on the biggest diabolical plan they've ever heard in their entire lives. The whole world could be their playground, and it's all thanks to this mad scientist!

"Deal," they all say in unison.

Dr. Terakhir grins evilly.

"Goooood..."


	2. Mother

**Chapter 2: Mother**

Darkness. That's all Carmelita Montoya Fox could see. However, she could still here her screams of pain coming out of her mouth, as well as the voices of the many nurses attending to her.

"You can do it, Miss Fox!" An encouraging voice rang through her pointy ears. "Push!"

Not just an hour ago, Carmelita went into labor. However, to make things even more painful for her, the father of her baby ran off a few weeks before she had the chance to tell him the good news that she was informed of. The baby's father...was Sly Cooper.

After the Kaine Island incident, Sly had been faking amnesia. It worked for a while, but eventually, he got caught doing some thieving, and then ran off. Carmelita was mad after finding out, but after she had been to the doctors for her well check-up, she felt somewhat sympathetic towards Sly. After her appointment, Carmelita raced back home to find Sly, but was rather shocked to discover his disappearance. After weeks of struggling to find him, Carmelita gave up the search for her raccoon lover. Her parents (though they were still bewildered about the situation) did their best to give their daughter all the comfort that she needed in order to get pass the struggle. But none of these thoughts mattered to Carmelita now. All that she needed to focus on now was giving birth to her darling child - someone who she was tasked with raising on her own. As much as it pained her, it was true. Sly was nowhere to be found...

"Just...one...more!" the Doctor yelled.

With one last push, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carmelita screamed so loud, she'd swore she thought she'd gone def. But once she heard to cries of a baby...or was it two babies? She honestly didn't know. Her head and vision was going funny...

"Miss Fox?" Asks one of the nurses.

"Congratulations!" Announced the doctor. "You're the proud mother of a baby-"

Carmelita didn't even bother with hearing those last words before she began to have the feeling that she was falling off a high, never ending cliff.

"Miss Fox?!" Shrieked the nurse.

Everything went black...

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah, rise and shine, Miss Fox!" Exclaimed a cheerful voice.

Groaning, Carmelita opens her eyes to see a male lion grinning down at her. Rubbing her eyes and using her upper body strength, Carmelita struggles to sit up as much as she could in her hospital bed. She then took a quick glance around the room. What happened? All she could really remember was the pain, the screaming, and the crying- Wait... _crying_!

"Fear not, Miss Fox, your baby is fine! As for the other one, well..."

"The other?" Carmelita asks that made her eyes open with shock. Other? There was another baby? She had _twins_? "I...I had...?"

"Yes, you did have twins. A boy and a girl." The lion nods, before showing sympathy on his face continuing. "The boy survived, but unfortunately, the girl..." he sighs heavily. "I'm sorry..."

Carmelita frowns, knowing her daughter passed by birth. She'd always dreamed of having a little girl of her very own. The feeling of sadness loomed over her like dark cloud on a rainy day, but at the same time, she was relieved. Relieved with the fact that her darling son was still alive, healthy, and well. "Can...I see my son?" she begged.

"Certainly," the lion replies. "Just wait a moment, and I'll have a nurse deliver him in."

Carmelita nods as he exits the room. A son. She has a baby boy to look after! The thought of being a mother was ecstatic, but at the same time, fearful. If only Sly where still here with her, she'd be able to raise this kid. She knew nothing of being a mother! Luckily, her parents were going to be by her side, but still. It was bad enough that this was her first kid, but to make matters worse, she is going to do it alone. She didn't have Sly by her side through the pregnancy process, and now, he wasn't going to be here to help raise their son and watch him grow up. Heartbreaking as it is.

"Here you go, Miss Fox!" Announces a rabbit nurse in a quiet, hushed voice, careful not to wake up the small kit who was wrapped in a blue blanket. "Your beautiful healthy, baby boy!" Carefully, she places the little one into his mother's arms, smiling down at them. She then exits the room, not wanting to disturb the touching scene.

Carmelita stares down at her newly born baby boy. He was absolutely beautiful. He has light brown fur with just a tint of her orange fur mixed in there. She noticed a tiny ringed tail peeking out of the blanket that held him, and she also took notice of his tiny ears, and also, took adoration to his masked face. He was a full-blooded raccoon, despite the orange from her fox genetics that was mixed with his brown fur. "H-Hello..." she whispers. "Hi there, my baby boy. Welcome to the world."

Just then, the little kit's ears twitch, followed by his nose. A tiny yawn escapes from the kit's mouth, making a cute, little sound in the process. At this, Carmelita giggles faintly. She couldn't believe that her little furry angle was finally here. He was just so cute, so innocent, so...pure. She felt proud to be the little one's mother; she just wished Sly was here to be the proud father.

Sly...

The thought of him not being here nearly brought her to tears. But what was she going to do? She was searching for him all this time; he was nowhere to be found! No! No, she wouldn't believe that! At that moment, Carmelita made it her primary goal to reunite with Sly, so that he can see their child. It was a rough search in the past - and still will be - but she'll make the most of it. Carmelita Montoya Fox doesn't give up so easily.

"I promise..." she whispers to her son. "I _will_ find your daddy one day. Maybe...not for a while, due to, well..." she pauses to weakly laugh at herself. "But he _will_ be in our lives again. You'll see; I'm going to make our family whole again."

At that moment, Carmelita noticed something that amazed her. In her baby's tiny hand, was her finger. She was lost by the sight of her baby's sleeping face and her inner thoughts, that she didn't even notice that he'd snatched her finger like that! When she did notice, however, Carmelita simply smirked down at him.

"Hm...quite the sneaky, little scamp, aren't ya?" She paused. Taking a nice, long look at him, she began to process the perfect name for her son. He reminded her of Sly at that very moment. And if he were to grow up like his father one day, he might as well live with the perfect name that'll suit him. She sighs with content, and places a small kiss upon the kit's forehead, who twitches at the sudden touch. "Scamp...I...I like that. Scamp August Cooper." is what she named her new-born son.

The tiny kit wiggled a little under the blanket, whimpering. Smiling tiredly, Carmelita leans down, touching noises with her angle. "I love you," she whispers into her son's ear.

* * *

 _ **~ 3 Years Later ~**_

Scamp August Cooper looked down at his feet that dangled off the edge of his seat. This was the third time this week he was called into the office of his preschool. And it was also the third time his mother had to come down to pick him up some school. Recently, Scamp's been causing some mischief. He'd climb to higher places when he wasn't suppose to, he'd steal from other kids and the teacher, and most of all, he'd pull pranks. Scamp wasn't a bad kid, he was just trying to have fun. He didn't know any better (He's only three!) but still, this was starting to get out of hand. And to make things seem worse, Scamp was also getting into fights, caused mostly by some of the bullies. They thought he was a weird child because he had abilities that no one else understood. Who else had ever heard of a three-year-old who could climb high, move without being detected, and steal things even more than any child could.

And to top it all off, his appearance was slightly weird to others as well. Rather than looking like a full-blooded raccoon with smoke gray fur with black fur added or a fox with some orange fur, he looked like a mixture of both! Sure, his brown fur was pure, but it also had a tint of some of his mother's orange fur. It may seem weird to others, but to Scamp and his mother, it was perfectly natural. Understandable if your parents are two completely different species. But apparently, it wasn't so.

With a sigh, Scamp turns his head to look at the Principal's Office, knowing what was going on in there.

 _'Mommy's gonna be mad at me...'_ he thought. Just the very image put his ears down in shame. He couldn't control himself, and he knew that. It wasn't his fault; no one ever understood him! But luckily...

His mother did.

Inside the room, Carmelita sat across from a large desk, which seated a dark gray-furred bear with a blue suit, red tie, and black glasses.

"...And that's why, Miss Fox, I think Scamp needs some time off. His behavior has been getting more and more reckless each day. Including some fights? Miss Fox, may I ask...what exactly is Scamp's living space like at home?"

Carmelita, though offended by that question, simply blinked in false-confusion. "Oh, um...thing's are good, Principal Grizz. Scamp hasn't had any issues at home."

"That so?" Principal Grizz asks, raising an eyebrow. "So he doesn't act like a crazed animal at home?"

"Well, keep in mind, the apartment isn't that much room for him to play," Carmelita tries to explain. "Which is why I take him to the park every weekend. It helps him get all that crazed energy out."

"I see," Principal Grizz then goes through some papers, not making any eye contact with Carmelita. "Miss Fox, please do answer in all honesty if you can ...Is Scamp adopted?"

Carmelita blinked yet again. "What?"

"It's just that," Principal Grizz then moves his papers to the side. "You two are completely different species. Plus, I know a few adopted children who act as reckless as your son sometimes..."

Hearing this, Carmelita frowns at him. "No, Principal Grizz, Scamp is not adopted. He's still my son, no matter what he is. He just takes to his father's side more than me."

"And where is his father, if you don't mind me asking?"

Carmelita sighs. "His father is missing; he's been gone since I discovered I was pregnant with Scamp. I'm trying to find him, though..."

"How long have you searched?"

"Three years; ever since Scamp was born."

Principal Grizz nods, assuring her that he understood. "Thank you for your time, Miss Fox."

"Oh, no, it's fine." she assures, standing up.

"Please take my advice, Miss Fox," he says as he shakes her hand. "Scamp could use some time off school. I suggest getting his act together. And try to find his father, if you can. Who knows, maybe he can help suede Scamp's reckless behavior."

"That's what I'm hoping," Carmelita replies with a simple nod before making her way to the door. "Good day, Principal Grizz."

Principle Grizz waves to Carmelita as she exits out of his office, she later finds her son sulking in his seat. With a assuring face, Carmelita bends down to her son's level. She gives him a warming smile, then hugs him. He hugs her back, feeling the verge of tears. Carmelita notices this, and hugs him tighter. "Sshhh, baby, it's alright..." Carmelita says, trying to assure him.

Scamp simply shakes his head in their embrace. "What's wrong with me, Mommy?" he asks in a hushed voice.

Carmelita sighs as she walks out of the building with her son in her arms. She hated seeing Scamp like this - judgmental about himself. It wasn't right for a three-year-old to be feeling like this. It's not right for _anyone_ to think like this. Carmelita had explained to Scamp that he got his advanced skills from his father. Scamp asked his vixen mother about his raccoon father every now-and-then, but Carmelita didn't know how to explain. How on earth was she suppose to explain to her three-year-old that his father was a notorious world-wide thief? Would Scamp take the information easy? Or would he be scared; feeling unwanted due to the fact that Sly's a criminal who probably didn't want him? No. No, Sly was better than that! Truth be told, when she and Sly were dating, they've talked about maybe having kids someday (if they were to ever get married) but they've never intended it to happen. Intended or not, Scamp was probably the best surprise Carmelita's ever gotten in her life; she was glad to have Scamp with her, even if it did come with a price or two. She knew Sly would feel the same.

The fox and the little raccoon make their way to Carmelita's car. "Nothing's wrong with you," Carmelita assures as she buckles Scamp into his car seat. "How about we grab a pizza on the way home?"

Hearing the mention of pizza, Scamp's ears went straight up and nods, feeling less upset and more overjoyed. "Okay!"

Smirking, Carmelita shuts the door and then gets situated in the front seat before turning the car on as she drives off, feeling content. It wasn't much, but she had the feeling that something like food would make her son get a little happier.

* * *

Carmelita sighs as she puts away the last clean dishes from the sink. She looks over at the clock, noticing how late it's getting - 10:45 PM. Tomorrow is Saturday, which meant she had the weekend off. Scamp was already asleep, so she might as well get ready for bed herself. As she made her way into her room's bathroom, a thought came to her: what about Scamp? Since he's not going back to preschool for a while, who's going to watch over him when she's at work on weekdays? Sit with her in her office? He couldn't do that; Chief Barkley wouldn't allow it, no matter the situation. It was for Scamp's own safety, in case they had to go out into the field.

Speaking of Scamp, when Carmelita emerges from her bathroom, she finds her son sitting on her bed. In his green footie pajamas and blue blanket in hand, the small brown-and-orange furred raccoon looks up at his mother with a look of curiosity. Carmelita notices her son's expression, and jumps to the questions, "What's on your mind, sweetie?"

"Please tell me about my daddy..." he says, making her cheeks flush. "I overheard you and Principal Grizz talking...and I remembered how you barley tell me anything about Daddy. The only clue about him is he's a raccoon, like me. I _really_ wanna know, Mommy! So please tell me about him."

With a heavy sigh, Carmelita makes her way to her son's side. "Scamp," she says as she brings him to her lap. "your daddy, he's...not like any other father out there..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...your father's a criminal - a world-class thief."

Scamp's eyes widen. This scared Carmelita for a moment. She slowly began to wonder if it's okay to talk to him about this. That is, until she started to see a look of interest and awe on the boy's face.

"Is that why I can do so many awesome things that the other kids can't?"

Nodding, Carmelita felt the assurance to continue with her explanation of Sly. "Yes, sweetie, it is. Your father comes from a long line of thieves, actually. His ancestry have developed thieving abilities that no one else could ever achieve. And your father, Scamp, has passed on those abilities to you; they're in your DNA." she explained.

"Why'd he go, Mommy?" Scamp asked with his ears folding down, hinting his disappointment.

"It's a long story," Carmelita says, kissing his forehead. "but I'll tell you..."

Carmelita then told Scamp the story of her and Sly, and how they met. She then went into detail of their encounters and how they typically ended - with him getting away and her getting angry then mellow in a manor of five-to-ten minutes. He had that special charm to him that made Carmelita forget her anger against Sly. Then the Kaine Island incident was brought up, and how Sly had risked his life to save hers. After Scamp was told how Sly lied about his amnesia, he finally understood the entire situation. His father was feeling nothing but guilt.

"I really miss him..." Carmelita whispered. "Oh Scamp, I've been trying to find him for a very long time. I've tried ever since you were born; he's nowhere to be found. I'm sorry, sweetie..."

Scamp shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Mommy..." he then takes her hands. "I understand! And I think you can find him!"

"You really think so?"

"Mhm!" Scamp nods with determination. "I _know_ you can! You're the best cop in the _world_! You can track down anyone!"

Carmelita blushes with appreciation. It made her feel good knowing that her son was cheering her on, making her believe that she can find Sly. If her son believes she can do it, then surely, she _can_ and _will_. Just then, her phone goes off, making her break away from her son's embrace.

"Hello?" she asks on the phone.

 _"Inspector Fox, this is Chief Barkley. There was a recent break-in at the Louvre."_

Carmelita frowns. "What?"

 _"Yes,"_ Chief Barkley agrees. _"I know, Inspector, I know. But crime never rests, and neither does the Force. Good thing the robbery is still going on, Inspector, because I'm signing you up for this one. Just this one, then the weekend is yours."_

"Do we know who broke in?"

 _"Reports say they saw a blue van with the Cooper Gang's symbol on it..."_

Hearing the 'blue van' and 'Cooper Gang's symbol' made Carmelita's stop. After years of being quiet, Sly and his gang has the intention of pulling off a heist! This was it! This was Carmelita's wish - her chance at redeeming her and Sly's relationship, and getting their family together! Sly will finally be able to meet his son, and everything will turn out alright.

"Alright Chief, just give me a moment, and I'll be there," she says as she hangs up. "C'mon, sweetie, get dressed."

"Where we going?" Scamp asks curiously, being lead into his room by his mother.

Carmelita then helps her son change into his favorite green t-shirt, blue jeans, and whit-and-black sneakers. "It's a surprise," she explains.

And it was. Good thing this wasn't the type of job that would require her to chase after scumbag criminals. This was Sly, Scamp's father! She knew after tonight, Sly will be back in her life; in _thier_ lives. She just needs to talk to Sly first.

* * *

On top of a building in front of the Louvre's entrance, a female grey raccoon with short black hair, decked out in a black jump suit and a whip observes the lower levels of the streets. There was no one in sight at the Louvre, making this heist easy for her to handle. That was the case, until she spots a blue van with a raccoon symbol. She then smirks, standing up in the process.

"Well, well, what have we here?" she places her hands on her hips. "Looks like the Cooper Gang are out to play. Oh? What have we here...?"

But from another quiet area coming into view is a white cat in a blue jumpsuit - Cindy Snow.

"At least Terakhir is allowing us to pull off our _own_ heists on the side," Cindy mutters angrily to herself. "That blasted, scaly-faced bastard is starting to get under my fur!"

A car with police sirens is then heard, making Cindy jump in fear. Quickly, she hides in an alley. When the car and sirens stop, Cindy peeks her head out of the safety of the alley to catch a glimpse of a vixen and a little raccoon boy...with oddly strange features.

Cindy gasps, taking in the appearance of this strange-looking child. He appeared to be a full-blooded raccoon, yes, but he also sported some fox fur in there as well! Could this child provide enough blood for Terakhir's toxin? There was only one way to find out: take pictures and deliver them back to Terakhir! Cindy pulls out her phone and takes some pictures, then sends them to Terakhir. It wasn't long after the vixen and the child was inside the Louvre that her phone went off, showing a text from Terakhir that made Cindy smirk.

 _I'm sending Perry to your location now. Retrieve the boy._

"Operation's a go." Cindy said.


	3. The Bat & the Cat

**Chapter 3: The Bat & the Cat**

"Why are we here, Mommy?"

Carmelita looked down to see that her son was slowly starting to get more curious about the situation. He is going to start asking lots of questions, and she knew it. She had to keep Sly a secret...for now. Firsts things first: find Sly.

With a assuring smile, Carmelita simply replied, "Don't worry, sweetie. Just doing some detective work."

Scamp wanted to believe in his mother, but he didn't know if he could. It wasn't like her to be so secretive with him about her job; she told him everything about her day while he was being tucked in. Most children his age wanted to hear about the stories of _Cinderella_ or _Rumpelstiltskin_ , but not Scamp. He wanted to hear about all the action that his mother gets to do on a weekly basis.

Coming around the corner, Carmelita spots three shadowy figures making their way down into another room. It had to be them - the Cooper Gang! They followed the three figures, and as they got closer, they started to hear some voices. It wasn't until the voices started to get louder that Carmelita was able to identify the shadowy figures as the Cooper Gang.

"Sly, c'mon, you've gotta snap about of it, buddy!" Murray says in a hushed voice. "Where's your mojo?"

"Murray's right Sly," says a nasally voice. Bentley. "I thought this heist would help. _It's been three years_."

A heavy sigh was soon followed. "It's no use you guys..." Carmelita's heart nearly stopped when she heard the pain in Sly's voice. Three years. For three whole years, she's been looking for him. He is destroyed - no longer the man she use to know. This situation is harder on him than her. "I just can't do it. It's not the same..."

Carmelita peaked from behind the corner. In front of her, a crime is in the current process (or at least _should_ be in the process) of being performed. Sly Cooper sulked in front of a marbled pillar that held a large green gem. On each side of him, Murray and Bentley stood, trying to help him. Murray gave Sly a gentle pat on the back, then he gave him a small nudge towards the pillar. "Go on Sly," he encouraged. "take it."

"No..." Sly muttered. "I...I can't..."

It then occurred to Carmelita what needed to be done. She bends down to her son's eye level and placed a hand on his shoulders. "Stay here," she whispered. "I'll tell you when to come out."

Scamp looks at her, confused. "What? But...What are you gonna do?"

With a sigh, Carmelita then stands up, puts her shock pistol away, and looks at the Cooper Gang before making her move. "Something I should've done _years_ ago..." she whispers. By the time she emerges from her hiding spot, she says, "Go on Ringtail," the three figures nearly flinched. "take it."

When all three figures turn around, they're all shocked. Especially Sly.

"C-Carmelita...!" Sly was lost for words. "What are you-?"

"Just take it Sly."

"But how did you-?"

"Sly," Carmelita interrupts him again, only this time, a little more demanding. "Take it."

They all looked at her with complete and utter awe. Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox - _the_ Inspector Fox - was giving them - the _Cooper Gang_ \- permission to _steal in front_ _of her_! They all didn't understand, but Sly didn't care, because once Carmelita said, "It's okay," he took it off the pillar, nearly bewildered by his own actions. There was nothing but silence in the room after that. All four of them just staring at each other, trying to figure out what's going on in each other's heads. Was this all a bitter-sweet dream, or was it bitter-sweet reality? All these questions were going on in Sly' head and there seemed to be no right answers to them. Not quite yet, anyways.

"Inspector Fox..." Murray gulped.

Bentley pushed his glasses up with his shaky hand, agreeing with Murray's fear and confusion. "It's been a long time..."

"Before any of you get the wrong idea, look..." she takes her shock pistol off of her belt and tosses it to the side. "I'm unarmed. I came here because I needed to talk...with Sly."

"How did you know we were here, Carmelita?" Sly asked.

"Chief Barkley called," she informs. "Said that there was a break-in and that I should investigate before I take my weekend off. I figured it would be you Sly, right after he said that there were reports of a blue van, and I'm glad it was you. Because there's a lot I'd like to discuss."

Sly takes a heavy breath in with his nose and out with his mouth. He looks down at the ground with his eyes, not daring to look at her. Carmelita sees this, and without even thinking, she starts to babble on.

"I don't hate you Sly, and I never did. Yes, I was a little mad for a while, but after the nine months you disappeared, I began to regret you leaving. Because so much has happened while you were away, and I really wanted you by my side!" Sly then looked up at her after those words came out of her mouth. What was she talking about? "But all I want to know before I go deeper into what's going on is why. Why, Slyvester James Cooper, did you _lie_?!" she was nearly in tears.

Sly wanted to kill himself once he began to see the tears flooding his love's face. "I...I don't know..." he said. "I just...I just thought that...you'd never want to be with me...unless I was what you are..."

"What?" Carmelita asked, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Sly slightly chuckled at his ridiculous thoughts. "Someone who isn't a criminal," he begun to explain. "I've tried to win your heart for years, Carm. And I just thought that I could win you over if I was on your side of the law. So yes, I faked my amnesia, because I believed that was the perfect chance to start over - to be together."

"So you did this - _all of this_ \- just so that we could be together? You gave up _everything_ for me?" Carmelita was touched. No one has ever given up the best quality about them or their life purpose just to be with her.

"Are you kidding me, Carm? Of course!" Sly exclaimed. "I love you! I always have! But all I've ever caused you was pain, and I finally saw that all I brought you is misery instead of love. So, if you excuse me, ...my gang and I are going to make a clean getaway." he then started to make his way out of one of the other doors, with Bentley and Murray following. "I'm sorry...for everything."

Carmelita couldn't take it anymore. "Sly, wait!" she watched as Sly was getting closer to the exit. "There's something you need to know! It's about your - _our_ \- child!"

Frozen. Not a single movement was made, not one breath was heard, not even the slightest blink was made in that short moment. Eventually, the Cooper Gang turned around, and each of them gawked at Carmelita.

"What?" Sly whispered.

Carmelita sighed. It was finally time for them to meet. "Yes Sly, ...our child. _That's_ what's been going on ever since you left. Come on out, ...Scamp August Cooper." she says to the corner from where she came from.

Everyone watched as a tiny brown and orange-tinted figure stepped out into the room. They watched as the little guy held onto his tail in fright as she looked up at the three strange men. He quickly ran to his mother's side, hiding behind her auburn tail. Carmelita bends down, stepping to the side a little so that Sly could get a good look at him. "Sweetie, it's okay..." she then looks up at Sly. "That's your daddy."

Scamp gasped quietly. He then looked up at the tall gray raccoon. This is him? His father? This is the criminal that his mother had told him about? His actual thief-of-a-father was standing right in front of him! He was in awe at the weird-looking cane that he carried, aide his boldness, at his...just a shocked look on his face that he shed. He even looked almost like him! He was a mirror image of his old man!

Sly felt mixed emotions: joy, fear, sadness, and anger. Angry at himself for leaving Carmelita while she was in such a defenseless state and he didn't know about it! Sad because he missed his little boy as a baby. Afraid because he didn't know anything about being a father, so this sudden news was a lot to take in. But on the other hand, he was filled with pure happiness out of all the things. He has a son, and with the love of his life! He has a family with Carmelita, and that's all that mattered to him at the moment. And so, he drops his cane and bends down to his son's level. Stepping to his mother's side was Scamp staring at his father; farther and son just staring right into each other's eyes. Eventually, Sly's mouth twitched to form a smile before opening his arms, awaiting to embrace his little boy.

Filled with so much joy, Scamp quickly sprinted to his father, jumped into his embrace, and hugged him tightly, having the feeling of never wanting to let go."DAAAAAAADDY!" he shouted in joy. Scamp could've sworn he heard soft cries coming from his father, but he didn't care. For a kid his age, Scamp is pretty smart, and he knew that this must have been pretty emotional for his dad right now.

"I can't believe this..." Sly nearly gasped, placing a kiss upon Scamp's head. He then looks over at Carmelita, seeing her smile finally, along with some tears of her own. Except these weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Sly walked over to her side and kissed her tenderly for the first time in three years. Scamp and Carmelita giggled when they noticed Sly trying to kiss both of them at the same time, which made Sly laugh himself. He just hugged them as satisfaction. "I love you, Carmelita."

"I love you too, Sly." Carmelita sighed with bliss, leaning into Sly's embrace.

The moment was interrupted when they begun to hear some whimpers. Turing around, the trio sees Bentley and Murray crying with joy. Bentley blew his nose with his handkerchief, and Murray blew his with his scarf.

"So beautiful!" Murray gasped loudly.

Rolling his eyes, Sly returned his attention back to his son, who looked up at him with a grin. "I have so much to ask you!"

"I'm sure you do bud," Sly returned his son's grin and chuckled at his excitement to see him. "And I have the answers!"

"Can I ask some questions as well?" Asked a stranger's voice.

Everyone turns to one of the entrances to the room. A white fluffy female cat with blonde hair leaned against the entry way, holding up a gun. "Question one: Are you quite done? And question two: Do you mind if I borrow that little brownish-orange blob?"

Sly glares at her, stepping in front of his gang and family. Carmelita holds Scamp tightly in her arms, soon noticing her shock pistol a few feet behind a small statue.

"Actually," Sly growls. "I _do_ mind."

"Aww," the cat mock-whined. "But I just want to be the little guy's friend."

"I don't need friends!" Scamp shouted back at her, determined to look and sound brave.

The white cat snickered. "Aw, and he's such a little rowdy thing! Cute! All that boiling blood inside his rowdy veins will surely provide and extra kick to my boss's toxin, that's for sure."

Bentley's brow furrows. "Toxin?"

"Boss?" Sly growls through clinched teeth.

"Wish I could stay and chat, but I'm afraid I can't answer your questions, raccoon." the white cat then calls out, "Perry!"

Just then, a large monstrous black bat swoops down, heading towards Carmelita and Scamp. Sly acts quickly, by picking up his cane and using it to block the bat's clawed feet. The bat screeches at Sly with rage, saliva and foul breath odor hitting the raccoon's face. With a grunt and brute strength, Sly is able to push push the bat away, hitting the wall.

"Arrgh! You low-life rat!" the bat growls.

"Stay AWAY from them!" Sly roars.

"Relax. Perry won't do anything to your precious family, as long as you cooperate." the cat explains.

Murray walks over to Sly's side, getting his fists up. "And _you_ are?"

"My apologies!" the cat snickers. "I'm Cindy, and this is my associate, Perry. And as you can see, all we want is the kid, so please, hand him over, and no one will get hurt."

Perry hovers over to Cindy, then proceeds to land on the ground, glaring at them with his blood-red eyes. "I'll still hurt them either way. Especially you, rat!"

"How'd you like to have your fangs ripped out?" Murray threatened.

"How'd you like to be a withered husk in five seconds?!" Perry snapped back.

During the commotion, Bentley slowly wheels his way over to Carmelita's shock pistol, picking it up carefully. He gulped, now realizing that Cindy and Perry didn't notice he was here. Slowly, he raises the pistol, wondering who to shoot. Perry was a monster - he needed to be put out. On the other hand, Cindy seemed pretty threatening - who knew what she was capable of. He had to make a decision fast, or else someone from his side was going to get hurt. Quickly, he shoots at Perry, soon followed by Cindy, who dodges it and shoots right back at Bentley with her own shock pistol, who dodges just as fast.

"You little shit!" she glared. "Don't you know who you're messing with?!"

"Don't you know who _you're_ messing with?!" Sly roars as he whacks her with his cane from behind. "I'm Sly Cooper, bitch! No one is going to harm me, my gang, _or_ my _family_! C'mon, guys, lets get out of here!"

Without saying a word, everyone makes a break for it. Cindy groans as she gets up and growls with rage. She then looks down at Perry, who was starting to come to as well. "Get up! We can't let them get away!" Cindy snaps.

"Trust me, Cindy, they won't! I've got their scent!"

* * *

As Bentley and Murray get into the van, Sly gets in Carmelita's car with her and Scamp. Sly then calls up Bentley as both vehicles start driving away.

"Bentley, I'm sure they're going to follow us. What are we going to do?"

"I'll think of something, just give me time!" Bentley informed.

Sly looks around the night sky, hoping not to come into contact with Perry again. All hope is lost however, when the sound of a screech is heard. Scamp whimpers as he snuggles closer into his car seat. Sly looks around, getting cautious. "We may have a problem here, Bent. I think we're being followed by-" Sly didn't have any time to finish as Perry catches up with the two moving cars. "Perry!"

Perry screeches at them as he dives down, attempting to get closer.

"Hold on!" Carmelita and Murray say in unison in their own vehicles as they both make a tight left turn, causing Perry to almost crash into a building. Perry glares at the two vehicles, nearly laughing at their pathetic attempts to get rid of him.

"You fools! You won't get rid of me so easily! I've got your scent, and I will hunt you all down! I'll drain you all until you're nothing but shriveled up corpses!"

"MMMMMMM (*sniff*)! MMMMMMM (*sniff*)! MMMMMMM-MMMMMMM (*sniff*)! MMMMMMM-MMMM (*sniff*)! ..." Scamp whimpers some more.

Sly looks at his son, feeling sorry; he didn't know what to do. After doing some thinking, a crazy idea popped into his head. Sly turns to Carmelita, asking, "Carm, you still got that grappling gun?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've got an idea. Where is it?"

Carmelita points over her shoulder. "The trunk!"

Nodding, Sly climbs onto the roof of the car from the passenger window. He makes his way to the trunk and uses his cane to get it open. He then digs around for the grappling hook before shutting it again. "Murray," Sly says as he calls up his gang. "I want you to drive with Carmelita side-by-side. I got a plan."

"If you say so!" Murray says as he slows down a little, then speeds up again.

Aiming, Sly shoots the grappling hook as he jumps onto the roof of the gang's van. The grappling hook then latches itself around Perry's legs, causing him to screech even louder at them. Sly hangs onto the grappling hook and the van's roof tightly, while also calling the guys up again.

"Okay, now Murray, I want you to do doughnuts!"

"What? You sure?!"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Sly exclaims, still holding on. "Do it as fast as you can!"

Gripping the wheel, Murray shrugs. "If you say so, Sly! Alright, here we go!"

Carmelita quickly dodges and watches from a far distance as Murray spins the van in circles at a fast pace. Both Sly and Bentley scream for dear life as they hang on. Even Perry screams, trying not to get so dizzy. He fails, however, as Sly then lets go of the grappling hook, causing him to fly away from the Cooper Gang, eventually crash-landing into a water fountain.

When Murray stopped, everyone started to catch a break.

"Woooooooooooffff! ...You guys okay?" Murray asks.

"Nooooo!" Sly and Bentley say in unison.

Both Carmelita and Scamp got out of the car, racing over to the van. As soon as Sly's feet touch the safety of the ground, Scamp clings onto his father.

"Wow! That was so COOL!" Scamp exclaims.

Sly smirked. "Glad ya liked it, buddy." he then looks sheepishly at Carmelita. "I think I need a kiss to make my head stop spinning..."

Rolling her eyes, Carmelita gives in. She then leans in to kiss him. "There. Happy?"

"Mhm!" he says. "But we should probably get out of here before Perry wakes up."

"I couldn't agree more," Bentley says as he opens the van's back doors. "Lets get back to the hideout. It would seem a lot of talk has to be done..."

Sly looks over at Carmelita and Scamp, understanding what his turtle friend meant. Nodding, he gets back into Carmelita's car, and as soon as everyone was situated, they all drive off. From the top of a building, the female raccoon with the jumpsuit and whip smirks as she watches the vehicles drive away. She then looks over at Perry, who groaned in pain in the dismantled water fountain.

"Tisk, tisk..." she says to herself. "Such trouble they are - the Cooper Gang. I like that..."

The sound of a gun click is heard, and before the raccoon knew it, her temple was touched by a black hand gun, which was being held by a male red fox with black gloved hands.

"If you like trouble, I can guarantee you'll find with with me and my gang." Kevin Trox hisses into the raccoon's ear.

"After all this time, you've finally found me, eh Kevin?" the raccoon smirks.

Cindy walks up from Kevin's side, placing a hand on the raccoon's shoulders. "You've got a lot of nerve, stupid girl. No one steals from us, let along spy on us!"

"Lucky for you, sweethearts, these aren't live rounds!" Kevin declares as he then...

 _**POOOOOOOW!**_

...Shoots her, causing the raccoon the fall down. He then turns to Cindy. "Wake Perry up. We may have lost the child, but at least we were lucky enough to catch our eavesdropper. The boss will be somewhat pleased."

Cindy huffs, "Yeah, _somewhat_."

Kevin looks back at her. "They've outsmarted us once, but we shall make sure that'll never happen again. All Heather needs is that brat's blood, and the job is done. We'll get back out there. But until then..." he and Cindy look down at the knocked out raccoon. "we're going to have a little fun..."

"And besides, this isn't over..." Kevin added.

Cindy nods, "...This war has just begun."


	4. His Father, a Thief

**I apologize for the delay. I've been sick, I had to catch up on school work, and most of all, I've been helping my family getting our house ready to put on the market - we plan to sell it next month, so I've been pretty busy helping out with that. The good news is, the house is just about ready - there's less trouble going on here. I should start writing at a bit of a better pace...until I start college in the fall, then I'd have to limit myself :'( *Growing up sucks...***

 **ALSO , I'd be very much appreciative if I can get some more readers on _The Cooper Adventures_. My other editor and I have been working very hard on it, and we're curious to see what you all think of it so far. Updates are a bit of a drag (he's busy as much as I can be sometimes), but the waits are totally worth it! He's an AMAZING editor, and he's been dedicated into bringing the story back for a very long time. It's going smoothly. He and I hope to hear a couple of response.**

 **I'm also giving props to my editor for this story, SelfMadeHooper for helping me edit this! He's been keeping me in track and has been very understanding about my situations. I love you so much for being patient with me! Just like my other editor, Hooper and I are a team! I'm thrilled about our collaboration! :) And I'm writing the upcoming chapters as we speak, so updates should be a little quicker. Keep an eye out for it, you guys! ;) It's gonna be great!**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) I'm excited for you all to read this part!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: His Father, a Thief**

"Wakey, wakey...Eggs and bakey..."

A groan escapes from the female raccoon as she wakes up to the scent of Perry's foul breath and horrifying complexion. She then notices she's tied to a chair, struggling to get free. After another whiff of Perry's breath, she glares at the flying mammal.

"Wouldn't it kill you to brush your teeth?" she snaps. "Seriously, when was the last time you've had a mint?"

Perry snarls at her, baring his sharp, saliva-coated fangs.

"Perry, that's enough!" Announces Kevin, who was leaning against the wall in front them. "Get back here!"

With one last final snarl, Perry flies back to where the others where. The female raccoon then looks around, taking a glimpse of her new surroundings. From the looks of it, she must be in an old, run-down warehouse. Could it be a basement? She doesn't know. All she does know, however, is that she'll be taking part in these guy's interrogation. It is going to be a long night, that's for sure, and she wasn't looking forward to it, no matter how much fun it must be to piss them off.

"It's been a long time Rebecca," David says with a glare. "We've been tracking you down for _three years_..."

The female raccoon, named 'Rebecca' smirked. "Why David, has it been that long?"

"Don't play with us!" Heather snapped from behind. "You should listen to my words, girl. You're in _no_ position to be making jokes right now. You stole from us, Raccoon, and we want what you took from us _back_."

"Our payments..." Kevin snarls. "You _stole_ our _payments_ that the boss gave us!"

Hearing this, Rebecca breaks out into a fake gasps. " _What_? _No_! Who would _do_ such a thing?"

Jenifer walks up to her and slaps her across the face, causing an echo in the room. "You stole from us!" she spat. "That money was our payments from the last three years that we've been saving up! We had plans to retire after this job, and you've ruined it! You've ruined our plans of early retirement!"

Rebecca chuckles. " _That's_ what you all are pissed about? Your retirement money? Geeze, ya'll are a bunch of crybabies."

Kevin gets his gun out and points it at Rebecca from where he's leaning. "How'd you like a live round in your skull right now?!" he asks.

"Now Kev, calm down. We wouldn't want you to lose your other eye, right?" Rebecca mocked.

Kevin gawks at her. "Why you...! BITCH!"

"KEVIN!" Cindy yells as she stops him, taking his hand and the gun. "We can't kill her...not yet..."

"Yes we can!" Kevin roars. "I want to kill this bitch... _now_!"

Jenifer groans with annoyance as she places a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Allow me, Kevin, for I have a plan..." she said before walking over to Rebecca. "Here's the deal: We're going to ask you questions, Raccoon, but before we do so...we've got a job for you..."

Rebecca lifts an unimpressed eyebrow. "And what if I don't want to?"

"I'm sure Perry or Kevin would be pleased to answer that." David says with a smirk.

Jenifer snickers at the sight of the three men glaring at Rebecca before turning back towards her. "Yeah, he's right! Unless you want your blood all over this room, I suggest you listen..." she holds up most-wanted posters of the Cooper Gang. "You see these guys? They're the Cooper Gang. And we've recently discovered that this raccoon, Sly Cooper, is the father of a _very special_ child that we require..."

"His mother is that one vixen cop that we've seen tonight," Perry adds venomously. "Kid's got raccoon and fox DNA in him...he's _perfect_."

"Our boss needs his blood," Heather states. "And I need to mix his hybrid blood with the boss's toxin."

Rebecca looks over at Heather. "Toxin? Oh! That! Yes, I remember now...you plan to guff the entire planet earth with toxin that'll transform people into mutated beasts?" she asks.

Jenifer nods. "Yes, that's exactly it. We want you to help us claim that little bastard."

"And I should help you, why?"

"Because if you don't..." Perry states, "I'll make your death as slow and painful as possible."

Rebecca took another glance at everyone in the room. Each of these guys meant business, and if she was ever going to get out of here, she had to play along. "Deal," she replies.

Jenifer, now looking pleased that her plan has (or believes) worked, nods over to Kevin, who approaches Rebecca. "Now," he says. "We're gonna have a little talk..."

* * *

Back at the Safehouse, Carmelita has Scamp on her lap in the living room. Sly sat across from his newly-founded family. Whatever was going on with Perry and Cindy is a big mystery to Sly and the gang. But what part does Scamp play in their plan? Questions like that would have to be answered later. But as of right now, Sly has a family to catch up on. A whole three years of it, to be exact.

"So," Sly began. "Scamp, tell me a bit about yourself."

Scamp nodded, fiddling with his tail while looking down. "Well, Mommy has been taking care of me ever since I was born. She's always there for me ...and I love her. I'm three-years-old, I go to daycare while Mommy's at work. I love cowboys - my room looks like the Old West! My favorite color is green ...and, well ...umm ...I don't know what else I know, really..."

A small smile forms on Sly's muzzle. "Alright, when's your birthday?"

"November 15th," Scamp answers. "I'll be four soon, Daddy!"

"That must make you a big boy, huh?"

Scamp nodded. "Mhm!"

Carmelita smiles and kisses her son's head. Looking up, she sees the look on Sly's face: grief. He'd been away for three years and wasn't there for her and Scamp. Carmelita knew that Sly was feeling awful about all this. She can't blame him, though - she had felt the same way too. "Sly," she says, "Would it be alright if Scamp spends the night here? I'd need to go out and round up a couple of officers to do a search on these goons."

"Of course, Carm." Sly grinned.

Scamp grinned as well. "I get to have a sleep over?! **Awesome**!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After saying their goodbyes, Sly decided to show his son around the Safehouse. Scamp was given a good tour of Bentley's lab, the training room, and the interrogation room (a recently new room in development Bentley thought up for when they get their hands on any of these new foes). After Sly was done showing Scamp around the place, they found themselves back in the living room, where Bentley and Murray are playing a card game at a small table near the corner. Bentley face-palms himself as he looks at the cards Murray had put down.

"For goodness sake, Murray! Never in my life have I ever seen a game of Goldfish this complicated!" Bentley groans.

Murray blushes out of embarrassment, shrugging. "Sorry, Bent ...I told ya it's been years since I've played..."

Sighing, Bentley clearly showed signs of giving up on him. When he notices Scamp and Sly entering the room, he nods at his childhood best friend. "Just got done with the tour, I presume?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sly answers. "Scamp seemed to really enjoy it; he likes the place."

"That's good."

Murray nods with agreement. "I couldn't agree more. Look at him - a spitting image of his old man!"

Hearing this, Scamp tilts his head to the side as if he were trying to act innocent at a crime scene. "But Daddy isn't old..."

Sly laughs and rubs his son's head. "That's right, buddy!"

"How old are you anyway, Daddy?"

"Twenty-five."

"Speaking of which," Bentley says as he observes the clock. "It's nearly 11:30 at night. Sly, don't you think it's about time Scamp gets some rest? It's been a long night, and I'm sure the little guy is tired."

Scamp folds his arms, putting on a pouting face. "I'm not sleepy!" he protested.

"Now Scamp, your uncle is right." Sly says, plus smirking at the cute little pout he's putting on. "Besides, we'll have a long day tomorrow, I'm sure."

"Okay," Scamp replies, defeated by the words of his father. "But where will I sleep?"

Picking him up, Sly made his way up the Safehouse's stairs, going down the hall and eventually making a right where his room was. "For now, you can stay in my room with me, bud. I can set up a bed for you."

Sly places Scamp on his bed as he's working on the other side of the room, getting a temporary bed ready for his son. His son. Then there was a title he thought he would never have: father. And to make things even better, he's a father with the love of his life, Carmelita Montoya Fox. Just when he thought she would hate him forever, fate had other plans: happier ones. He got his life back on track, and all he had to thank was his baby boy. Sly didn't know how to explain it, but for some reason, there was this small part of him saying that because of Scamp's birth, Carmelita saw possibilities of starting over. It was a crazy though, but maybe it was true. Sly made a mental note to talk to Carmelita more about their parenting plan before a small voice caught his attention.

"Daddy, what are these?"

Sly grinned when he saw what Scamp was referring to: his thieving cane and the Thievious Raccoonus. Scamp eyed the strange object, especially the cane. He saw his father carrying it around at the museum. He knew it was for thieving - thanks to his mother explaining that to him - but what he didn't know what was the story behind it.

"Ah, I see my cane and thieving book caught your attention." Sly says, walking over to the desk where both objects lay. "Some point in the future, if you want, you can have these items. It's in our family's blood."

Scamp's eyes and mouth opens in awe. "Mommy told me about your family, Daddy..."

" _Our_ family," Sly corrected before smirking. "Mommy told you, right? About why we do it?"

"To become filthy rich...?" Scamp questioned.

Sly laughed. "You could say that," he then picked up the book before sitting down on his bed, with Scamp crawling onto his lap. "You see, son, we practice the art of thievery to prove that we have honor. There's no honor in stealing from any ordinary criminals; if you steal from _master_ criminals, then you know _you're_ a master thief."

"So you steal from master criminals only?"

"Most of the time," Sly replies. "but I love breaking the rules sometimes. The rush of doing a breaking and entering is delightful."

Scamp smirks. "I wanna be like you someday, Daddy! I even have the skills!"

"You don't say?" Sly questioned, lifting an eyebrow in interest.

"Mhm! At the playground, I can climb trees! I even climbed onto the roof once or twice! My teacher and Mommy don't even know I steal cookies from the jar..."

Sly chuckles. "You just may have what it takes, Scamp. But remember son: I can't force you into this. You're still very young; you can do whatever you want when you get older."

"I know," Scamp nods. "and I wanna be a thief, like you! It sounds fun."

Sly smiles, feeling proud. True, his son is still young, but just seeing the ways of a child - his child - being so ecstatic brings joy to him. For the first time in years, he'd found happiness again. Carmelita and Scamp are his life, and nothing is going to change that. Sly pulls his son close, hugging him. Scamp hugs back, whispering, "I love you, Daddy..."

"I love you too, son."

Just like that, Scamp falls asleep. After a sigh, Sly gets up and carries his son across the room, placing him on his own bed, and gently kisses him on the head before telling him he loves him. After tucking Scamp in, Sly turns off the lights and exits the room. Another sigh of content escapes from his mouth. Happy tears were starting to form; he has a family now.

"Sly," Bentley quietly calls from down the stairs. "Can you come here for a moment?"

Nodding, Sly meets his turtle friend by the kitchen and living room entrance. "What's up, Bent?"

"I just received a message from Carmelita. She says she's found Cindy and Perry with four other associates. There's also more: they're keeping a hostage in a warehouse nearby."

Sly furrows his brows. "What for?"

"We don't know," Bentley says hopelessly. "Murray's waiting for us in the van. Carmelita insists we meet her at her location immediately."

"What about the other cops she mentioned?"

"She couldn't get in contact with them."

"And Scamp?" Without question from Sly, his son _needs_ the protection from those vigilantes.

"I called Dimitri. He says he'll be overjoyed to stay here and babysit for us while we're out."

Sly nods, especially the protection from his son. "Okay then, let's do this."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Once again, I apologize for the delay. I should be back on track now.**

 **Also, a reminder that the next chapter for _The Cooper Adventures_ should be up in a week or two. Be sure to keep an eye out for that! ;)**

 **And in closing, I wish you all a late Happy St. Patrick's Day and a early Happy Easter! :)**

 **See ya soon,**

 **~Nixter97~**


	5. A Thief in Need

**I apologize yet again for the long-ass delay! I had more college and graduation preparation bullshit to go through. That, and tonight's my senior prom night. I've been busy working on that as well. :/**

 **Thank God I'm graduating in two weeks. lol**

 **Well, enjoy chapter 5!**

 **~Nixter97~**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Thief in Need**

Sly, Bentley, and Murray arrive at destined location by a broken-down building that is part of the neighborhood. When they arrived, they noticed the vixen officer in a dark alley, waving a hand in a "come here" fashion. The Cooper Gang approach to Carmelita, with a look of determination revealed on her face. "What's the latest, Carm?" Sly asked.

"Follow me and see for yourself," she says, climbing the ladder to the top of the building. Sly and the gang follow suit; they see the abandoned warehouse across the street from them. But what is even more interesting is two gray and red trucks parked out front, unloading items into the building. Sly furrows as he then spots an unfamiliar figure - a brown wolf. He watches the wolf shaking hands with one of the men loading in the objects, talking to him for a minute or two before proceeding to walk back inside. Bentley observes the strangely-shaped objects that were being loaded inside the building, as he uses his binocucom to get a closer view. After identifying the objects, Bemtly gasped, turning his head to the confused trio who caught by his alerted noise.

"S-Sly!" the turtle hisses unsteadily. "Those are _bombs_!"

Their eyes widen. "What?!" Carmelita asks in shock. "But... _how_?"

"This area is the 'underworld', Carm. Terrible things can happen; crime is the number one pass-time here. " Sly explains.

Murray nods. "Lets not forget about destruction..."

Carmelita gawks at her raccoon lover. "I can't believe Interpol hasn't done a thing about this area! I knew there were some rumors about a dangerous part of Paris, but I didn't expect _this_!" So sad for her, but it's Interpol who should be taking the blame right at this moment.

"No need to worry, Inspector," Bentley assures. "From what I can tell, these guys aren't around here. I'm glad you called us to help. I can use a new device I've been working on - a hovering bug that we can use to pick up what they're saying, _and_ record their conversations."

Sly grins. "Nice one, Bent."

"Lets get this thing started!" Murray silently exclaims, so that the thugs won't be alerted.

Bentley nods. "Right!" he then takes out a little green ball - about the size of a regular gumball - and starts working on his computer that was installed in his chair. The green ball starts to hover before making its way towards the building. There was static at first, but after a few attempts at adjusting the tune, Bentley was able to pick up some voices...

. . . . . . . . . .

 _"I'm starting to get tired of this bullshit!"_

The sound of a gun being loaded is heard. High-heeled footsteps are heard as well.

 _"Kevin, I told you to keep your cool. We need her alive, remember?"_

 _"I'd have to disagree,"_ a new voice came in - a male. _"We've talked long enough, Jenifer. I say we let good, 'ole Kev here shoot her brains out."_

 _"Please do,"_ A new female voice was heard. _"I'd rather die then having to listen to your guys' shit. The boredom is killing me..."_

 _"I won't hesitate..."_ The voice that was identified as 'Kevin' mutters venomously. _"For three years, I've been waiting to kill you."_

 _"And look where that's gotten you: nowhere."_

 _"Wh-What? What makes you say that?!"_ Kevin asks. _  
_

 _"Because I'm about to make my_ escape _."_ the female victim admits.

 _"Oh, really?"_

More footsteps where heard.

 _"Yes, really. In case you haven't noticed yet, Cindy, I saw the lights of a cop car outside the window not to long ago. Another car has also arrived. We may have company..."_ the victim said.

 _"Ha! You think that'll scare us?! We have bombs, you stupid bitch; we can blow this place up sky-high!"_ Jenifer said.

 _"You said you needed me alive, Jenifer, dear... That doesn't sound like you're keeping your promise."_ the victim said. _  
_

 _"I may have said that, yes, but I didn't mean it. You see, we've been talking long enough I want you dead, but not by Kevin's gun. We're gonna blow you up!"_

. . . . . . . . . .

After gathering their voices, Bentley has the ball hover back over towards them. He then looks at the others, looking like he's seen a ghost. "There's a hostage inside," he states. "and they're going to kill her by blowing up the warehouse!"

"What?!" They all ask in unison.

"We have to do something about this!" Carmelita exclaims, taking out her phone before realizing no signal to her comrades. "Damn-it! Why couldn't I get a hold of Interpol?!"

"I could try to defuse the bombs, but we'll need to be inside for that." Bentley says.

The sound of engines are heard, making the group look down to see the six goons and the other lackeys getting ready to drive away. The fox looks at the wolf, nodding at him. Nodding back, the wolf holds up a detonator and pressed his thumb against the button. At first, the gang was startled, but then confused when they noticed nothing was happening. "Must be a timer..." Carmelita observes.

"Here," Bentley says, handing a small, circular device to Sly. "place this on the bomb. I should be able to hack it from here."

Nodding, Sly grabs the device and starts making his way. "We don't have much time!" he said before taking off without being caught.

They all watch as Sly starts jumping rooftops over rooftops to make it inside the building. "I'm going with him," Carmelita then follows pursuit. "Bentley, make your way as soon as the coast is clear!"

Just like her racoon lover, Carmelita quietly makes her way to the top of the building next to Sly The thief and cop looked down through the roof's window, seeing a female raccoon in a black jumpsuit, tied in a chair. The victim struggles to break free, looking to her right nervously not knowing whenever the bomb will go off. Suddenly, the glass from the windows break, alarming the raccoon. Looking up, she sees Sly and Carmelita jump down to her rescue.

"Cooper...?" she questions.

"How did you...?"

"Sly!" Carmelita interrupts, pointing to the bomb. "We don't have much time! Place the hacking device on the bomb so Bentley can hack it!"

Sly quickly does what he's told, setting the hacking device on the explosive so Bentley can defuse it. After a minute, the bomb stops ticking. A relieved sigh escapes the trio. As Carmelita starts untying the hostage, the warehouse door's open, revealing Bentley and Murray.

"Thank God we stopped it!" Murray exclaims.

"Yes, well done. Thank you for saving me, Cooper Gang." the female raccoon says, nodding to Sly.

Sly lifts an eyebrow at her. "You _still_ haven't answered my question. How _do_ you know me?"

"An explanation that I'll gladly explain. But first..." she motions towards the door. "Lets get the hell out of here."

* * *

Now on the rooftops away from the warehouse, Carmelita and the Cooper Gang watched as the raccoon, who they had saved moments ago, stretches and breaths in the fresh air. "Ahh, that's so much better..." she sighs.

"I don't believe we've got your name or _why_ those thugs had you in there...?" Bentley inquirers.

"Ah, yes..." the raccoon turns, facing them. "My name is Rebecca Raccoon; I'm a thief like you, Cooper. In fact, I've been watching you and your gang for quite a while."

"But ...why?" Murray asks, confused of that statement.

Rebecca smirks. "A girls' gotta have a hobby, big boy, and my hobby is doing whatever I want. Being a criminal is fun and all, but it's observing other criminals that gives me goosebumps. Watching them fail at what they do is like watching a Saturday morning cartoon program for the kiddies sitting their little asses down on the living room floor with a bowl full of cereal in their laps. But _you_ , Cooper... _you_ somehow always get away with it."

"If you wanted an autograph, all you had to do was ask..." Sly says sarcastically.

Rebecca frowns. "That's not what I wanted, Cooper. However, the reason why I've been caught by those thugs is because of my two hobbies - stealing and listening."

Carmelita furrows her brows. " _Listening_...? How?"

"It started with a meeting..." Rebecca explains. "It happened over three years ago. While going around Tokyo, I overheard of a scientist who's been extremely wealthy for quite some time. So I broke into his laboratory that was recently built on an island across the city, close to a nearby volcano. While inside, I was about to break inside the vault when I overheard some voices coming from the ground-level of the room I was in. I looked down, where I saw it: the scientist with six criminals. He was explaining to them how he needed to blood of a hybrid to create a toxin that could be the end of us."

"What's this toxin suppose to do?" Murray asks with worry.

Rebecca frowns. "Bad things. He wants to turn everyone on this planet into a hybrid monster - a beast with no control of themselves that they can even rip _each other_ to shreds! And those six criminals are helping him!"

"This is bad!" Murray exclaims. "Game over, man! Game over!"

Sly shakes his head, bewildered by all this. "But why go through the trouble? There's mixes of different species out here. Like dogs, for example..."

"No, Cooper, he wants _abnormal_ mixes...like your son, Scamp, who has the DNA of a fox and a raccoon..."

Carmelita gasps. "So _that's_ why they wanted to take Scamp so badly at the museum!"

"They've found their target - an abnormal mix of DNA. It's the perfect blood sample to create this supposed toxin of his..." Bentley says.

"Oh Sly, what are we going to do?!" Carmelita cries, hugging Sly and burying her face into his chest. Sly sighs, wrapping his arms around his beautiful vixen, rubbing her back to sooth her. "I promise they won't get him, Carm. Over my dead body..."

Rebecca sighs, shaking her head. "That's the idea, Cooper. They'll kill whoever gets in their way."

"If you know more information, then you need to tell us," Bentley requests. "Come back to the Safehouse with us, Miss Raccoon. We need to know exactly who we're up against."

"Of course," Rebecca obliges.

The gang got off the rooftop safely before arriving to their Safehouse. ' _There's no way in hell those bastards are getting a hold of me and Carm's son!'_ Sly thought to himself. ' _No way in hell is that ever going to happen! They're have to kill me first before I even let them lay a finger on him...'_

Little did Sly know, he may have just jinxed himself...

* * *

 **DUN-DUN-DDDDUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!**

 **Is Sly gonna die? Am I that horrible of a person to do this to our favorite raccoon? The answer to both these questions are to continue reading and find out! ;D I won't spoil anything...**

 **See you all for chapter 6!**

 **See ya soon,**

 **~Nixter97~**


	6. - AUTHORS NOTE -

**No, I am NOT dead! lol**

 **Starting college was a rude awakening for me in my life. But regardless of what it may seem like, it's still a hell-lot better than the shit that people go through in high school.**

 **Anyway, I decided to continue writing. I'll continue with my fanfics that were on hiatus, and I will continue making some new material. The only problem I'm facing is lack of creativity.**

 **If anyone has any ideas as to how I can continue this story, please let me know!**

 **Thanks,**

 **~Nixter97** ~


End file.
